Most of the electronic products in market use the liquid crystal displays (LCDs) as display screen elements. However, with a restriction of the material properties of the liquid crystals, a previous image may be still displayed in the currently-displaying image when the liquid crystals are driven for a relatively long time for continuously displaying the same previous image; which is called the image sticking (IS) issue.
Generally, in order to avoid the image sticking issue, LCD display panel may automatically enter into a standby mode or display a specific video after being in idle for a while, thereby preventing the liquid crystals from being continuously driven by the same voltage. However, the aforementioned mechanism may not apply to the electronic products designed for displaying a same image for a relatively long time; such as the smart watch, which is a wearable mobile device equipped with a LCD display panel.